


Symbiosis

by fromdarkwater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromdarkwater/pseuds/fromdarkwater
Summary: Relatively young Severus with fawn Harry in his arms.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Should I list Harry as a character here? Probably not.


End file.
